Imaging process cartridges such as toner cartridges are typically designed to fit into one type of laser printer or family of laser printers. For example, the same toner cartridge may be used in an HP4200 or HP4300 monochrome laser printer. As different printer models are introduced, the printer manufacturer may decide not to alter the physical characteristics of the toner cartridge but instead change some of the electronic components such as an electronic chip or cartridge chip on the imaging process cartridge instead. In one instance, the printer manufacturer may use a completely different chip on the same toner cartridge to differentiate between printer types. Alternatively, the printer manufacturer may employ the same cartridge chip but change the data stored within the cartridge chip. Even though a toner cartridge for use in one imaging device may use the same toner and all of the same operating components as an imaging process cartridge for another printer the cartridge chip may render it incompatible.
Typically, the printer communicates with the cartridge chip to access information stored within a memory component on the cartridge chip. The information stored on the cartridge chip may provide the printer with information relating to the yield of the imaging process cartridge, the printer type, type of toner (in the case of a color imaging process cartridge) and the like. The amount of information stored on the cartridge chip may be dependent upon the size of the memory resident on the cartridge chip.
Imaging process cartridges are typically designed to provide the consumer a certain number of print copies before the toner or ink is exhausted. The total number of prints varies depending on the type, quality and density of the print provided by the printer. The cartridge chip may be a “one time use” device. Thus, when the imaging process cartridge depletes its toner or ink to a predetermined level, the cartridge chip may cease to function. By limiting the cartridge chip to a single use, the Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEM's) may prevent the imaging process cartridge from simply being refilled with toner or ink and placed back into service. After all of the toner or ink is spent, the imaging process cartridges are either thrown away or recycled.
An emerging industry has developed That deals with the recycling of imaging process cartridges. Typically, the imaging process cartridge is recycled by an imaging process cartridge remanufacturer, who receives spent imaging process cartridges and refurbishes them. During the refurbishing of the imaging process cartridge, the imaging process cartridge is disassembled, cleaned, repaired and reassembled. Worn or broken components such as organic photoconductor (OPC) drums, wiper blades, cartridge chips and the like are generally repaired or replaced. The last steps of the refurbishment process typically include refilling and repackaging the refurbished imaging process cartridge, and distributing the refurbished imaging process cartridges into the marketplace.
In order to simplify the manufacturing or remanufacturing process, cartridge chips may be designed to be compatible with a variety of imaging process cartridge types. Accordingly, there exists a need in the industry to take advantage of the similar designs of a cartridge chips installed on various imaging process cartridges.